<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is the lamb, and who is the knife? by Bleeding_wing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580959">Who is the lamb, and who is the knife?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing'>Bleeding_wing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, But Also!, Come Eating, Demon Kaname, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, King Zero, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Top Kuran Kaname, You Have Been Warned, at least once anyway lmao, they switch!, unless you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could keep you safe, they’re all afraid of me.”</p><p>The demon cocks it’s head to the side, and Zero is sure if he could see it’s mouth, it would be smirking. The demon leans in closer and the scent of hellfire and spice washes over Zero again, this time a pleasant burn instead of the earlier agony, an odd heat simmering in his stomach. </p><p>“You underestimate my power, Your Highness.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KanamexZero*</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who is the lamb, and who is the knife?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an extremely late entry to a writing even that we had on the KanameZero/ZeroKaname discord. Like...so freaking late. Join our<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/5ZD2Y4G">discord</a> If you want! Come have some fun!<br/>I swear this is supposed to be short, 5 chapters or less.</p><p>Below at the beginning of the story is a couple of visuals I made for Zero and Kaname.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world came into focus slowly, Zero’s vision blurred by his own blood as it dripped down his face. The king groaned lowly and tried to move, body tensing at the feeling of ropes binding his hands and a gag in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ringing in Zero’s ears slowly faded, only to be replaced by chanting from the hooded figures standing around him in a wide circle, outside sloppily drawn lines that Zero could already tell was the summoning sigil of a demon, with Zero at the center. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any summoning that required the blood of a king was nothing to laugh at. Only extremely powerful demons needed the blood of royalty, born or earned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Zero’s was anything but born. The silver haired king was well known for his ruthlessness throughout the kingdom, whispers of the brutal death of the previous king still filled the streets to this day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero was not necessarily a fan favorite, but he was a king. He took care of his people and destroyed any who opposed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though apparently he had missed some, if they were organized enough to kidnap him from his own bed at night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chanting grew in volume and Zero winced, pain lancing through his head. He had no doubt that the ritual was designed to kill him so that one of the witches present could bind the demon to themself, but a small testing of his bindings and he knew there was no way he was going to escape this one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The volume of the chanting suddenly lowered and one of the hooded figures stepped over the edge of the summoning circle, carefully stepping over crudely drawn lines as they approached the king, pulling a wicked looking blade out of a sheath. Zero couldn’t tell whether the tremble in their hands was from the power or from the fear, he could practically taste it in the air, even breathing was becoming difficult. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trembling become more pronounced as they shoved Zero flat on his back, the blade parting his shirt like butter. Zero knew what came next and couldn’t help but stiffen as he felt the cold edge of the blade touch the smooth skin of his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing could of prepared Zero for the painful burn of the blade parting his flesh, cutting shallow lines across his chest and stomach to make the summoning symbol, his blood already starting to drip down his sides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the symbol was finished the hooded figure stumbled off him, practically running out of the circle. Zero quickly realized why, as soon his blood started to drip into the floor the chanting stopped and the air grew heavier, so impossibly heavy that Zero started to gasp for breath, what little air he could draw in laced with the scent of hellfire and spices, burning him from the inside out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The symbol carved into Zero’s skin started to burn impossibly hot and the king couldn’t help the scream that was ripped out of him, muffled by the gag as he turned over, curling in a ball and wishing for the agony to end. He didn’t have to look down to know that the blood was leaving his body at a much faster rate now, taking his strength with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chanting started up again, this time fast and loud, the desperation obvious in their tones. It almost sounded as if they were trying to reverse what they had been doing, but Zero was not familiar enough with their language to know for sure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a loud popping sensation in Zero’s head and the chanting cut off abruptly, fearful gasps and utterances coming from the figures circling around him. Zero opens his eyes to the sight of a <em>hand</em> on the ground by his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No</em>, hand wasn’t the right word at all. Zero’s eyes trailed up, following the path of shadows and dark energy until he met glowing red eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This demon was unlike anything Zero had ever seen. Made entirely of darkness and energy, it’s eyes were the only thing not made of black mist. The pair of wicked horns curling up high above it’s head a threat in itself, not to mention the sharp claws it wielded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero froze as it lifted it’s hand up, blood red eyes never leaving Zero’s as it almost <em>gently</em> hooked a claw into Zero’s gag, ripping it in half and letting the pieces slide off of the king’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The demon finally decides to speak and Zero is oblivious to how the figures surrounding them covering their ears, the demon’s voice manifesting as a horrifying screech to their ears. Zero hears none of it, the demon’s voice washing over the king and making him shiver, silky and full of unspoken promises. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you have some enemies, Your Highness. What’s to be done about that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero jerks at the sound of a harshly uttered curse being thrown at them, but the curse never hits them and the caster bursts into flames, their dying screams making Zero want to cover his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero slowly moves to sit up, the earlier pain oddly absent and a glance down confirms that the wounds are completely healed, the silver scars the only evidence of the summoning, a claim of ownership that Zero is not blind to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This demon wants him, it could of completely erased the mark if it wanted to, leaving no trace. Zero can almost taste the power radiating off of the creature in front of him, and he knows now that the summoners made a mistake. They couldn’t hope to control this demon, not in a million years, but Zero decided to see how the demon would react to his offer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could keep you safe, they’re all afraid of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The demon cocks it’s head to the side, and Zero is sure if he could see it’s mouth, it would be smirking. The demon leans in closer and the scent of hellfire and spice washes over Zero again, this time a pleasant burn instead of the earlier agony, an odd heat simmering in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You underestimate my power, Your Highness.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>